Fallout: The 51st State
by Starwarsmast3r
Summary: The Brotherhood have lost their foothold in the Capitol and the Enclave are slowly and violently taking over, killing all who oppose them. Or worse. Barker is an ex-enclave officer who, with the help his former opponents must stand up against the rising threat, before everyone of the waste is forced into the Enclave's genocidal regime
1. Prologue

**_B_**arker stopped to catch his breath behind a large boulder; it felt like he had been running forever. Barker heard the voices of two Enclave officers nearby

"Jackson, check out behind that rock" An officer barked

"Yes sir" the soldier replied

Barker slowly pulled out his combat knife from its sheath. He could hear the trooper get closer. Finally the solider peeked his head over the boulder, only to be greeted by a knife to the neck. Barker pulled out his 10mm from his waist and opened fire. It felt like time slowed, he counted 5 targets. 2 officers and 3 troopers. Barker noticed helmets on the troopers so he aimed for the neck; 3 targets, 3 shots. The troopers fell in sync, grasping the holes in their necks. 1 officer was attempting to retrieve the laser pistol from one of his dead troops, but Barker made short work of him. He hesitated to fire on the last officer instead decided to get information out of him instead.

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Barker yelled

The officer was more than compliant. Barker took the laser pistol from the officer's waist and threw it aside. With a gun to his face the officer started balling

"Please don't kill me, I have a family" the officer pleaded

"That's what they all say" Barker replied, firing a warning shot just inches away.

"Why the hell are you guys still after me, and don't say it was because I went AWOL because that was months ago" Barker ordered

"Rumour has it that you took something that night from Col. Autumns desk that night after the Brotherhoods raid, and Autumn wants it back "the officer said. Barker could smell the fear (and sweat) from this guy, he wasn't lying. Barker thought back to that night, the raid. Barker hated his rank, being number 2 to the Colonel. He always thought of leaving. He took the damn thing off his CO's desk to piss Autumn off. He didn't know it was important. Then all of a sudden he was hit, snacked back into reality. Not by a bullet though, by a rock. He saw the officer run way

"The little bastard tried it" Barker thought. He pulled the sniper rifle off his back and dropped to the ground. He couldn't keep the sight straight; his head was still ringing from that rock. Every second his prey grew smaller in the distance. Barker tracked the sway of the scope. It swayed up and down, left and right. The cross-hair was swaying from the upper left back down to the lower right when Barker took the shot

"1, 2, 3..." Barker thought. The officer kept running then fell to the ground. Barker sighed with relief. Barker got up off the ground and retied his sniper to his back. After he dusted himself off he started to run to the body. The shot Barker took wasn't a kill shot unfortunately, there was a blood trail leading to an old rusted garage. Barker was done playing around now.

He un-holstered his 10mm and shoved a fresh clip into the guns receiver. He approached the old rusted door kicked it down. As he entered he was welcomed by the warm blast of a sawed off shotgun.

Expecting to feel pellets enter his body, he was wrong. Instead they hit the wall next to him leaving a gaping hole. Another shot was fired, this time into the ceiling missing him by an even greater margin than the last. Then just a simple *click*, like the sound of someone pulling the trigger on a gun. This time, there was no blast. Barker got closer to the shadow from where the blood trails lead, to find the officer, bleeding from his lower right hip. He pulled the trigger again. This time the shell backfired, splitting the shotguns barrel in all directions. Barker approached the dying man, in a way he felt remorse. He picked up the gun and threw it aside and knelt in front of him.

"Any last words?" Barker asked

"Just...a few" the officer responded

"I'm, not a traitor like you. But I'm terrible at keeping secrets. Please at least say you tortured it out of me" the officer pleaded

"Depends" Barker responded

"You were our secondary target. There was another, in York"

"Thank you" Barker replied "I promise to keep this secret"

Barker pulled out his combat knife and quickly slit the officer's throat. A quick and painless death for the officer seemed appropriate. Barker reached into the officers inside pocket. It was common for officers to hide their orders in the inside pocket (Barker would hide a canteen of Burban from time to time) inside he found a set of numbers: 34th street, York. That was the location of the other Enclave defector the Enclave was hunting. Barker folded up the map and cleaned off the knife. He thought to himself "maybe this person knew something about whatever I stole from Autumn. Maybe they don't". Nevertheless they left the Enclave on their own that made whoever they were. A friend. Finding this new ally would be Barkers new priority. Over the next month he would make camp all along the east coast. At night he would study the object. He concluded that it was a power source of some kind, but he didn't know what it could power. It was too big to be a plutonium tank. He started to clean off the dirt and grime. He sat for a hour with a sponge before he found something. It looked like a letter. Barker scrubbed harder until he uncovered all of it. He read the inscription on the side of the object:

U.S Army. Primary ignition source. Designate Project prime. Codename "Liberty"

He looked out over the hill, the lights from the fortified city York made it well visible from atop the hill where Barker made temporary camp.

"What was Project Prime?" He thought "and why was this power source so important to it?


	2. Chapter 2

Barker took out his rusted canteen from his satchel. It felt like forever since he had a drink. It wasn't healthy, but in the wasteland you do what you can to survive. He returned the canteen to his satchel and continued on his way. He checked behind him. Nothing from what he could see. The pitch black didn't help. It was still early morning Barker never slept last night. He thought he deserved it for making camp a few meters up a hill from a Brahmin farm. He headed Barker took out his rusted canteen from his satchel. It felt like forever since he had a drink. It wasn't healthy, but in the wasteland you do what you can to survive. He returned the canteen to his satchel and continued on his way. He checked behind him. Nothing from what he could see. The pitch black didn't help. It was still early morning; Barker was woken up at gunpoint. A Chem addict was looking for caps. Barker killed the man of course, turned out the man was a trader as well. Barker took of his old worn Enclave uniform for some more "normal" looking cloths. He looked over the horizon, he could see the huge concrete towers if Yorks outer wall, even from this distance. "Finally" he thought to himself. He sprinted with what energy he had left for his new found paradise. As he reached the front gate he was astonished, Barker had been all over the American wasteland with the Enclave. No city had security like this. The walls where custom, not made of random parts of steel like in New Vegas.

"Concrete steel" a man said "just finished building it last year"

"Impressive" Barker replied. The man came out of the shadows. He wore Jet Black combat armor with battle scars here and there. They're where patches on his left and right arms along with an identical one on his left breast plate. Twin towers with a yellow and orange background with the letters N.Y.S.T along the top of the insignia.

"New York Security Team" the man said "the names Captain Todd, what can I help you with?"

Still astonished by the outer wall Barker was hesitant to answer

Alex, Alex Everett. Looking to seek entrance" Barker replied

"Know anyone inside?" the captain asked

"Hope so" Barker replied

The guard stemmed suspicious but was too tired to argue

"In that case you'll need to submit to weapon check and be escorted to your temporary residence" Todd stated. Barker nodded his head.

Barker laid his weapons on the table;

A Gobi Campaign Sniper Rifle, a 10mm pistol and two combat knifes.

"Quite the arsenal" Todd stated. He threw the weapons in a container and picked it up. "I'm following you," the guard said. Barker nodded with compliance. Todd nodded to a civilian dressed man in a small box in the top right of the entrance. The man pressed a small, red button on the side of the wall, with that the large metal doors opened to another set of doors.

"Going to need to scan you and check in the weapons. You can get them back when you leave" Todd stated

Barker stepped into an old world airport x-ray machine to check for weapons. A teenager was at the console. After 30 seconds he gave Barker the all clear. Todd just finished checking in the weapons to another guard behind a counter as the outer wall doors screeched shut.

"OPEN INNER WALLS" Todd barked. The second set of walls screeched open. The sound of the metal sliding against each other was more than painful. Finally the doors opened to the old, destroyed city. 3 men in full combat power armor holding Gatling lasers stood guard. "Welcome to York" a guard stated in a mechanized voice. Barker could feel one of the other guards stare into his soul. "Some welcome" barker thought to himself. There was a long bridge to cross to get to the city. A man in a fancy suit opened the door to a nearby car

"This is where you get your free ride into the city outsider" an officer whispered in his ear. Barker nodded and he walked toward the car. He had seen cars before, but NEVER a working one. Barker stepped inside and the man closed the door. Seconds later he stepped into the drivers seat and started to drive down the bridge. Barker rolled down his window to take in the city. He spotted the Twin towers from the Guards insignia.

"What are those towers?" Barker asked

"World Trade Centre" the driver responded "our destination"

To Barkers knowledge, New York was the largest city in the world before the war. Racking in trillion of dollars everyday on something called Wall Street. He read about those identical buildings. Alone they brought in 80% of the city's daily revenue of one hundred trillion. If you had a thing for big business, New York was your calling. But now look, 10 atomic bombs and 200 years later, York is thriving as ever and with a population of just under a million and half an address. Barker was rethinking finding this new "friend" of his

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 3

The 51st State

Chapter 3: A New Problem

An enclave officer marched down the hall of the Capitol Building and slammed the button for the elevator. It was been two months since he deployed a recon team to search for the traitor Sarah McAdams. He got a direct order from Colonel Autumn to find her by all means necessary. He was scared of the Colonel since he arrived in the Capitol a few weeks ago, the Colonels methods are nothing less the pure evil. The elevator arrived and the officer was going to step in when a Deck Officer stepped out at the same time.

"You requested me sir" the deck officer stated

"Yes deck officer I have a question" the officer asked

"Yes sir"

"Where the HELL is Recon Team Lima?" An Enclave officer asked

The deck officer jumped a little by his CO's tone

"They never checked in sir. Last radio contact said they found Barker and where in pursuit" the deck officer replied

"They went alone?" The officer asked "after a 12 year combat veteran"

"Yes sir" deck officer answered "he was outnumbered by the 5 members of the squad"

"five inst enough, hell according to his combat record 20 wouldent be enough. Idiots, what the hell where they thinking. How about the other traitor?"

"They said they pulled information from people a small setelment two days before their last transmission" deck officer stated

"And?" The officer asked

"They where heading for York, that's where the traitors where hiding"

"And I bet that's where Barker went too. They won't give themselves up and the guard won't listen to us. Prepare the 33rd Tactical Division for immediate deployment to York" the officer ordered "if they wont listen to reason, they might listen to a full combat division with weapons clear for engagement. prep a clean up crew for an after action sweep, York WILL fall tonight"

"Yes sir" the deck officer said and he marched off down the hall. The officer took a deep breath and stepped in the elevator.

"Time to inform Autumn" The officer sighed

The officer arrived on the Sub-Floor 3. Executive offices. He strolled out of the elevator and fixed himself up. He was meeting the infamous Colonel after all. He stopped at the door and checked himself in the reflection of the door before entering. He knocked softly, just in case the Colonel was in a meeting

"Enter" Autumns voce boomed

The officer entered

"You have a report solider?" The Colonel asked

"Yes sir, we have located the traitors Sarah McAdams and Alex Everett"

Autumn leaned forward in his chair

"Both of them? Impossible, where are they located?" Autumn asked

"Intel has them heading to York. Don't worry sir, I've already deployed the 33rd Tactical to apprehend them" the officer stated

"The 33rd won't be enough to scare those rat bastereds at the N.Y.C.G. Let me make a few calls, in the meantime deploy with the 33rd, bring me the traitors. Alive by all means necesary. I want to hear them scream" Autumn ordered

"With pleasure, sir"

The officer exited the office. Autumn leaned back on his chair with a smile on his face. He jumped forward and dialled a number on his personal telephone. After 40 seconds a man picked up on the other line

"Special projects, operating number" the man stated

"This is Colonel Autumn. You where asking for a field test on our new toy correct doctor?" The Colonel asked

"Yes sir, everything is running green across the board, where do you wish to deploy?" The doctor asked

"I will accompany it to a new combat zone, you are green for York"

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The 51st State

Chapter 4: Enemy of my Enemy...

"What do you mean The Core?" Barker asked

"The Core is an advanced power source developed before the war. According to my deep history in Pre-War news, this thing could power an American weapon that could not only push China back out from thier grip on Alaska, but bring them to their knees on Chineese soil."

"Wow, what was it. The machine..."Barker was cut off by a ground shaking explosion

"The hell?" Rex asked

Gus was the first out the door grabbing an assault rifle from the gun rack. As everyone followed, weapons in had they saw what they feared. An Enclave invasion.

"They found us" Sarah stated "how the fuck did they find us"

"we dont know theyre here for us" Barker stated. Everyone looked towards Barker with either confused or pissed faces. "right, stupid statement"

"The Enclave has resources everywhere, but this is cocky. Even for them" Eric stated

"We can't stay here, thats an entire division of soilders" Rex stated."We need to go to the safe house up north"

"You heard the man, pack up your things. We're going" Gus ordered

There wasn't much to pack up. Mostly food and weapons. Eric and his computers where the real setback. The kid could hold himself fine, but give him 3 sacs of old war tech and computers and he was pathetic. After making it to the front door, Rex took the sacs for him out of pity

"thanks sir, didn't think I could carry them by myself" Eric said. Rex grinned an evil grin and threw the sacs in the fire. Rex handed the Eric a sawed off shotgun

"only the essentials" Rex said. Eric stood looking at the fire emotionless watching his life's work burn away.

"Better them then you" Gus said "let's get moving". Gus through a match onto one of the drapes over the window. Fire is the best way to cover up evidence, and it would never look out of place in the current warzone.

Eric still couldn't believe what he just witnessed but was pushed into line behind Gus. Barker and Sarah followed. Sarah carried Dual silenced 10mm pistols and an SMG for her followed close with an advanced carbine in hand The situation reminded him of the old days, him and Sarah on an operation again, this would have been a great reunion for them, if there wasn't an entire division of enclave soliders trying to find them.

"We need to make it to the Hudson river, there we can take a boat and get the hell out of here. Barker, Sarah take the rooftops and scout out the area. Eric and Gus, on me" Rex ordered

Sarah gave out a huge sigh and confirmed the order. Sarah looked up and found an old, rusty fire exit to an apartment complex nearby.

"boost me" Sarah asked Barker. He bent down and formed his hand in a cup. Sarah steped in and Barker boosted her up, she was heavier then he remembered. She layer down and extended her hand, he reached for it but she pulled it away before he could grab it. At first he thought she was still mad at him and he would need to find his own way up but then he heard it. 25 shots where fired before he knew what happened. He turned around to find 2 Enclave soilders dead on the ground. Sarah reloaded but there where till two bullets unaccounted for. Suddenly he felt an excruciating pain in his chest, he looked down too find 2 bullets center mass deep inside him. He feel back against the wall and covered his wounds

"Barker!" Sarah exclaimed. She jumped down and accessed his wounds. He was losing blood fast and was losing consciousness. She looked through her bag, eventually dumping it to try to find a Stim pack. The Med pack was with Rex.

"FUCK!" she yelled. She ran back to Barker. By now he was out of it. He still had a pulse, but it was weak. She heard loud, metal footsteps coming her way

"I heard gun shots, this way" the voice yelled. Sarah pulled out her dual pistols and removed the silencers.

"Alright boys" Sarah lead on "let's party"

Two enclave solders came from around the corner, weapons drawn. Sarah opened fire, aiming for the arms. Both men dropped their laser rifles after a loss of feeling in their arms. Sarah ran towards them, putting her combat knife in the neck of one solider and using the other as a human shield as a Hellfire trooper came from the opposite end of the street. She ducked behing her meat shield as fire rained from the troopers flamethrower. The enclave soilder screamed as he was burned alive by his fellow soilder. As she aproached the enemy trooper she forced the burnt corpse that used to bean enclave soilder into the Hellfire and they both fell over. Due to the weight of the armor the trooper stayed down. As she walked towards the downed enemy an enclave officer peeked out from the corner

"Is it over?" he asked with fear, he was dead before he got a chance to answer his own question. Still sruggling to get up she removed the helmet of the trooper to we the face of her doomed opponent. She looked him in the eye. He was young, maybe 17 he looked at her with fear in his eye

"I was just like you kid. Young, nieve thats why i will spare you. Don't expect this courtesy again. Leave while you have the chance" Sarah stated. The trooper nodded, Sarah helped him up and took his weapons "run" she said, the trooper gave her a Stim pack for her kindness

"for your friend, he needs it more than I do" the trooper said. Sarah looked back at Barker with a smile on her face, only to find he wasn't there. She blinked as fast as she could and squinted at the dumpster again, there was no blood, not even evidence that Barker was there. The panicked, how could an unconscious man losing blood just disappear without a trace, then it happened. The familiar sound of a bullet being loaded into a chamber of a 10mm.

"Drop your weapons, NOW" an officer yelled. Sarah sighed and dropped her dual 10mm. The soilder aproached her kicking the weapons away."this is Bravo-5, I have the traitor Sarah Mcadams in custody, requesting back up in sector 3, over" Sarah couldn't wait any longer, she reached behind her and pulled the gun away from the solider, he responded with a fist square to her face. She yelled and regained vision. The solider pulled out a combat knife and grinned, Sarah reached for hers, but it was still impaled in another soilders neck. The soilder grin grew larger as he slowly walked towards Sarah. She had to remember her hand to hand combat training from Enclave boot camp to anticipate the soilders movements. He ran at her with a lunge, his arm high in the air. Sarah strafed to the side and grabbed the soilders arm mid lunge. she hit it as hard as she could and disarmed him, he stumbled back. Now he was mad, he ran at Sarah again, she twirlled the combat knife in her hand and prepared to tuck it in the soilder but he had a different plan. He slid on his knees and grabbed Sarah's legs, tackling her to the ground. Sarah grunted ad reached for the knife, but the soilder was one step ahead of her grabbing the knife before she even realized. As a last attempt at freeing herself from the soilder she raised her knee to the soilders groin, he yelled and sarah gave him a clean punch in the face. Sarah passed the brute off her to recover. As the soilder rolled over he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw one of Sarah's 10mm pistols on the ground, just a few meteres away. She noticed the soilder laser rifle to her right, they looked at each other with the same idea and ran for their respective weapons. Sarah ran as fast as she could and slid for the rifle, she made sure the rifle was loaded and faced the soilder who's weapon was already pointed at her.

"Dont try it" he said, then a bullet rang out of the barrel. Sarah anticipating her kill shot, made sure to look the basterd in the eye when he did it but nothing happened. He grasped his neck and feel to his knees, dropping her weapon. Another bullet rang out, this time taking the kill shot to the soilders head. The soilder fell face first onto the pavement, dead. Sarah looked around weapon drawn and ready.

"You wont be needing that" a voice said over her intercom

"Who the hell is this?" Sarah demanded

"An ally, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Know the saying?" the voice asked

"I'm familiar, care to answer my question" Sarah asked

"In due time, i would have taken the shot earlier if he had stayed still"

Sarah spat out some blood and wiped what was left off her face. She weighed her options, she could cut the conversation short and run for it but she was against a sniper and a damn good one too. If this stranger wanted her dead, she would be.

"...we know alot about you, and your former CO"

"Barker, what the hell did you do to him?"

"Hes heen better days im 's stable, but still needs urgent care. contact your friends at the docks. Tell them that Baker is wounded and you heard the enclave are locking down the waterways soon. When they ask how they will get out of the city, tell them you found a working Veriibird on the executive floor of the WOrld Trade Centere, north tower and its ready to fly. Understand?"

"How do I know this isnt a trap, how do I know there is actually a Vertibird on that old peice of junk?"

"Because we risked our lives to saved yours. That should be enough. We leave in 20 minutes with or without you, but Barker stays with us either way." the transmission ended before Sarah could respond. Sarah pushed the dumpster over to the fire escape and started running to the top. Whoever these people where, they had Barker. As much as sh hated herself for doing it, she had to save him. He betrayed her, stabbed her right in the back. But for some reason she owed it to him. She pulled up her transmitter on the run and pulled up Rex's number

"Sarah, we are at the extraction point, the the hell are you and Barker?" Rex asked

"I'm sorry boss, but we have a bigger problems" Sarah said

"Define bigger problems" Rex said

Sarah thought of at least 100 ways to word her next sentence, would she tell the truth to her commander, tell him she lost Barker or would she follow the strangers advice. Sarah mustered up her pride and gave Rex the answer he was wanting.

"Barkers been taken, the core too"

"Barkers been WHAT?" Rex yelled

"I know I screwed up boss, Barker was wounded and I was engaged in combat after I..." Sarah stopped, Rex didn't need to know she let an enemy soilder go on purpose. "After I took care of them I turned around and he was gone, his backpack too"

"damnit, if he's gone he's gone we need to leave now get to the docks and..."

"are you serious, you're just going to leave him?"

"Pirate code, rule number 1: who ever falls behind is left behind. That goes for you too" Gus added

"Gus is right" Rex finnished "what's your choice, you coming or going?"

"you're not going anywhere, Enclave are shutting down the waterways. We'll never make it out. There's a vertibird atop the north tower, if we go now we could make it"

Rex paused, this was unlike Sarah, besides sticking up for Barker.

"your sure they are closing the waterways"

"they're already closed"

"we'll do it your way then. Battery park, 10 minutes. Rex out"

Sarah sighed "that could have gone worse" she thought to herself. She continued to run as fast as she could on the rooftops, making huge jumps between buildings

"10 minutes? I'll do it in 5"

End Chapter 4


End file.
